Los juegos de Hogwarts
by shoeemalfoy
Summary: El ministerio de Magia británico en su afán de destruir al héroe Harry Potter, organizan un certamen llamado, los Juegos de Hogwarts, en el cual participan 3 miembros de cada casa y de años en particular, cada uno con un padrino y solo uno sobrevivirá. ¿Podrá el Ministerio de Magia salirse con la suya? ¿Quienes serán los 12 participantes de Los Juegos de Hogwarts? ¿Quien ganará?


Chapter 1

Los juegos de Hogwarts.

La mesa de profesores estaba repleta. Con magia, por supuesto, la habían agrandado y asi pudieron entrar todos los nuevos alumnos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, miraban entre curiosos y expectantes la larga fila de adultos que, junto a los viejos conocidos, comían y hablaban como si estuviesen alli desde siempre. Solo algunos parecían nerviosos, o mas bien incómodos con la situación.

- ¿Por qué Tonks está alli, Ronald? - cuestionó Hermione Granger - La noto un tanto fastidiosa. He visto como la Profesora Sprout le ofrecío tarta y ella la rechazó mirandola de manera irritada.

- Es obvio que algo pasará Herms. ¿Desde cuando están todos estos comiendo en Hogwarts? - agregó Seamus Finnigan.

Dean Thomas añadió: - Escuché a Malfoy en el compartimiento, cuando viajabamos en el Expreso y decía que su padre hoy estaría sentado a la mesa, pero que aun no le había dicho cual era la causa.

- Cosas del Ministerio, seguramente - mencionó Hermione.

- Bendito Ministerio - refunfuñó Harry Potter - No solo meten sus narices en mi vida cotidiana, sino que ahora también las meten en Hogwarts.

- Tranquilo chaval, ¿O te olvidas de Dumbledore? - Le recordó su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley.

Harry sonrió, complacido. Que tonto había sido. Estaba en su hogar, en Hogwarts. Mientras esté alli, el Ministerio de Magia y sus sucios integrantes no podían interferir en su vida. Miró nuevamente a la mesa de Profesores y se dió cuenta de que había profesores que no estaban, como la profesora Trelawney o la profesora Sinistra. En la punta estaban Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques, Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de Transfiguración y la imponente figura de Alastor Moody, un auror un tanto misterioso, que tenía un ojo que parecía tener vida propia y le faltaba un pedazo de nariz. Siguió mirando a los demás y al lado del auror se encontraba la regordeta Jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout, profesora de Herbología, que charlaba animadamente con Nymphadora Tonks, una aurora que tenía la capacidad de cambiar su apariencia física, ya que era lo que se conoce como Metamorfomaga. Al lado de ella, con un aire desafiante y un poco complacido, el Ministro de magia que tanto dolores de cabeza le causó.

- Maldito Fudge - susurró Harry Potter, pero su novia, Ginny Weasley lo escuchó.

- Tranquilo Harry. Es solo un idiota. - Lo tranquilizó y posó su mano sobre la suya. Harry le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa. Ginny era una de las pocas personas que hacía su vida mejor. Ella y sus mejores amigos estaban alli. Solo ellos comprendían lo que sentia cuando el Ministerio se empeñaba en decir que él era mas peligroso aun que el Señor Tenebroso. Que él tenía serios problemas mentales y que tanto Harry como Dumbledore se revelarían contra el Gobierno.

- ¡HARRY! - gritó Parvati. - ¿Ya viste como te mira esa bruja gorda?

Harry miró a la mesa de los profesores otra vez. Al lado de Fudge, estaba como figura central, el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, tomando de su copa, como si nada sucediera a su alrededor. A su lado, tres figuras que a Harry le dieron un retorcijón en su vientre. Primero, el profesor mas exigente de Hogwarts, el mas imparcial, por supuesto, Severus Snape. Al lado, el antes mencionado Lucius Malfoy, padre del rival de Harry, Draco. Pero a su lado, una bruja regordeta, con cara de sapo, la cual Harry recordaba haberla visto en su juicio en el Wizengamot, pero no sabía como se llamaba.

- Es amiga de Fudge. - acertó a decir Lavender Brown. - Creo que se llama Dolores.

- Y los debe producir muy bien. Sobre todo los de cabeza - se río Ron.

Toda la mesa río, excepto Harry y Hermione. Ésta última tenía la vista pegada en una persona. Una bruja que estaba al lado de Dolores. Tenía el pelo rubio rizado y unas gafas de diamantes de imitación. Ninguna persona en el Gran Salón desconocía su nombre. Pues claro, era la famosa reportera del Profeta, el diario mágico mas popular del mundo mágico: Rita Skeeter. Para cerrar este grupo, se encontraba el auror John Dawlish y el profesor de Encantamientos, Filius Flitwick.

- ¿Qué querrá esa vieja bruja asquerosa acá? - preguntó Hermione.

- Tranquila, si fuera por mi... - murmuró Harry.

- Creo que la odio mas que a Voldemort. - agregó Ron. - Es tan hi...

En ese momento, un ruido de cristal interrumpió el insulto que el menor de los hijos varones de Molly & Arthur iba a decir. Fue provocado por el profesor Dumbledore, que con un hechizo se amplificó la voz.

- ¡Buenas noches! Espero que hayan disfrutado del banquete que nuestros queridos elfos domésticos les han preparado. Como se darán cuenta, hay gente distinta en la mesa. Eso no significa que sean profesores, sino que han venido aquí por una ocasión en especial.

En ese momento, Cornelius Fudge se puso de pie y observo a Dumbledore, el cual con un gesto le permitió a hablar.

- Alumnos, seguramente se preguntarán que hacemos aqui la reportera del profeta, la secretaria del ministro, los aurores y yo, el Ministro de Magia Británico. Todas las dudas serán aclaradas en este momento. La razón principal se denomina Los Juegos de Hogwarts.

¿Los juegos de Hogwarts? El murmullo se volvió generalizado, pero todos callaron cuando el Ministro prosiguió con su relato.

- Si señores, los juegos de Hogwarts... Creo que todos sabemos que el año pasado ocurrió algo muy malo... Todo el Mundo Mágico revelandose contra el Ministerio, por suerte los Aurores pudieron detenerlos. Odio la Anarquía, la detesto. Por lo tanto, para que no vuelva a pasar, hemos decidido castigarlos... En este momento, la Radio W está transmitiendo, asique estoy seguro que en sus casas todos estan oyendo esto. Ahora, le daré la palabra a Rita Skeeter, ella les contará de que se trata.

Con una risa chillona y una mirada cargada de malicia, la reportera se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta: - Hola a todos niños y a toda la gente en sus casas. Seguramente los tomamos de sorpresa. Pero es de suma importancia que todos en el Mundo mágico sepan cual será su castigo.

Lo sabía, no iban a conformarse con los juicios - pensó Harry para sus adentros.

- El juego tendrá solo un ganador. Como todos sabemos, Hogwarts se encuentra dividida en primer lugar en 7 cursos, según la edad de sus miembros. A su vez, todos los alumnos se encuentran subdivididos en cuatro casas, a saber, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. De esos 7 cursos, se hará una elección. 3 cursos saldrán escogidos del sorteo. Y luego, se seleccionará a uno de cada casa de ese curso.

- No entendi nada - dijo en voz baja Ron Weasley a Harry.

Con la voz algo temblorosa, Hermione le respondió - ¿Eres idiota Ron?, está mas que claro: 3 de cada casa y 4 de cada Año que salga sorteado.

- Creo que entendi - dijo avergonzado.

Rita siguió con su protocolo: - Para recordarles el castigo, el Juego tendrá solo un ganador. El único sobreviviente se alzará ganador de Los Juegos de Hogwarts.

Hermione ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos: - ¿Sobreviviente? ¿Uno solo? Es decir...

- Morirán 11 personas. - Terminó la frase Neville Longbottom.

Una ola de histeria generalizada corrió por todo el Gran Comedor, nadie quería ser elegido. Frases como "¡No es posible!" o "¡No lo puedo creer!" rezonaban por todo el Salón Comedor.

- ¡Silencio! - Gritó Cornelius Fudge.

- Gracias Ministro. Ahora bien... cada casa tendrá un padrino y es por ello que estan aqui. Para la casa Slytherin, el padrino será Lucius Malfoy.

El padre de Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza, asintiendo. Desde la mesa Slytherin, Draco respiraba aliviado. Era imposible que lo elijan, su padre era padrino.

- De la casa Ravenclaw, John Dawlish. De la casa Gryffindor, Alastor Moody y de la casa Hufflepuff, Nymphadora Tonks.

Los mencionados asintieron. La única que lo hizo con pesar fue Tonks.

- Muy bien... profesora Umbridge... usted será la encargada del sorteo de los años. Aqui tiene el bolso.

Un bolso marrón, con algunos remiendos, voló en el aire y llego frente a la bruja con cara de sapo llamada Dolores Umbridge, quien soltó una risita. Con un movimiento de varita, sacó todos los papeles y los giró en el aire, como mezclandolos. Luego, al azar, escogió uno y lo abrió.

Con una voz chillona, pero clara, dijo - El primer curso que participará es... Séptimo.

Los alumnos mas grandes se miraron unos con otros. Uno de cada casa iba a participar en ese certamen y quien sabe, quizas ninguno de los cuatro sobreviviría. La mesa Gryffindor miraba a sus miembros de 7mo. Caras de preocupación, como la de Ron, que tenía a sus hermanos, Fred & George entre los candidatos a participar.

Aclarandose la garganta y alzando mas la voz dijo: ¡El segundo curso que participará es... Quinto!

Eran ellos, uno de ellos entraría en la masacre. Harry observó a su alrededor. ¿Quién sería? Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus... o quizas él... Todos pensaban lo mismo.

- Y por último... El tercer curso participante es... ¡CUARTO!

Si la decisión anterior lo había puesto triste, ésta era aún peor... ¿Cuarto? Oh, no podía ser real...

_TO BE CONTINUED._


End file.
